Forum:GTO:Emissions Cuts
� The mostly environmentally friendly nation (Forriedor's Midlands doesn't count, I have to have factories somewhere) of Ivalice proposes binding reductions in carbon dioxide emissions by GTO member countries by 50% by 2012. What do you say, fellows? Woogers 11:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, as one of the main export of manufacture goods, reduction in CO2 emissions by 50% by 2012 seems impossible. How ever, Surea can try for 50% reduction by 2020. So far, there are 2 wards in Konggei, a ward at Hondu and several towns or townships are going green. --Cytosan 12:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Leubantia's main industry is manufacturing, so cutting Co2 emissions by 2012 is impossible. Probably by about 2035. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Juniper is most likely to go green. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's going to be a hard task for Heigard, as its economy is largely based on manufacturing and petroleum extraction. Creburg is making the greatest effort on reducing cars and transit with better and cheaper public transportation, but most programs are still in early development. However, the level of depopulation is increasing rapidly; people are leaving the big cities for the countryside. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) My, that is quite a formidable goal. Lxungion will try to take care of that by decommissioning its oil plants and replace them with nuclear fission plants. In addition, research into nuclear science is being conducted. Two nuclear plants should be enough to power the entire country with tons of power to spare (I mean, export to China), so it's not too far off. Detectivekenny 20:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Nuclear plants'll just make your country worse. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead, tell that to Oi Xawxiãr and see how he likes your opinion. I'm not changing that. And when you have an argument, please back it up. Detectivekenny 21:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Nuclear Plants do wonders for the environment, ask France, who makes 78% of their electricity from nuclear. Woogers 22:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Lxungion will do fine with nuclear energy. They just need a stable economy to sustain the high prices of nuclear waste disposal. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) But nuclear will not be the best solution for the long term goal. Uranium will eventually ran out (although that will be a few generations from ours), not to say the period to build 1 nuclear generator, which typically took about 8 years to complete. I'd say the best is wind, solar, wave and hydrogen power, only, we need more scientist to do research in how to increase the effectiveness of the machines to harvest these energy.--Cytosan 00:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) True. But nuclear energy is something we can always get better at, while still being a clean source of energy. For now, there is a power plant being constructed in Phjĩnao Industrial City and one in Kcãpon Industrial City. They are both a part of the same project, and will be completed jointly in 2011. Detectivekenny 01:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC)